Of Stranger Things in Life
by fluffypercussionist
Summary: Alice was taken to the asylum, Rose was in New York, and Esme got married. I was alone for a while as i traveled around the country. Then, I met Emmett, and my life changed for the better. 103 years have passed, and I've met quite a few people, but there was always a part of me missing. AU Femslash. E/A/B/R I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. WARNING: THERE MAY BE SOME TRIGGER SCENES.
1. It All Comes To An End

A/N: hey guys. i'm back with a new story. it is a B/A/R/E fiction, so if you don't like this pairing, please leave. i don't know when the next update will be because i still have to write it. another thing, the rest of the chapters are more than likely going to be in Bella's pov because it's just too complicated to keep switching view points.

DISCLAIMER: this is the only disclaimer i will do. I do NOT own twilight, but if i did, Bella would get it on with all the chicks and be Emmett's bestest friend ever. anyways, enjoy!

APOV Biloxi, 1910

"NO! You don't have that right anymore; you murdered my mother in cold blood then married her sister. What kind of sick bastard are you?" I scream at the man claiming to be my father.

"Heh, you know, I never did like you, ya little bitch. I should have killed that wench before she brought you home from the adoption agency! Yer nothin but a cheap whore anyways," he replies. My smirk grew the more he spoke.

"You see, I don't care what you say. I have my girls, and my visions to help me. You can't hurt me anymore."

Just then, the priest walks in with the police and a doctor. He glances between me and the idiot in front of me before signaling the two huge policemen to take my father away. He nods at the doctor, and they both seize me.

"Wait, what are you doing? We had a deal! LET ME GO!" I kick and scream, but the doctor grabs a soaked cloth from his back pocket and places it in front of my mouth. When I breathe in to scream some more, everything goes black. The last thing I see is the face of my beautiful Isabella.

/

I wake up on a cold hard table. There's a bright light above me that effectively blinds me. I try to turn my head, but it doesn't move. I can make out shapes coming onto my vision.

"She's coming to. Quick, someone get the tranquilizers! She's going to start thrashing." It takes me a minute to figure out what the voice said, but when I do, I'm hit with a needle the size of Texas.

I get a vision as soon as I lose consciousness. _"It's ok Mary Alice, I'll get you out of here; nobody will hurt you, I promise._ Then it cuts to another vision. _"Mary Alice, I'm sorry, but this will hurt slightly," as soon as the voice says it, a man bites my neck._

_/_

For the first time since I've woken up, I get to leave this awful table. The man who bites me is the one to take me. He says his name is Daniel and that he swears that he will get me out of this terrible place. We walk along the hall, and I hear the screams of attention from the other patients. They slap and hit their doors and walls.

We finally make it to our destination. I notice that I'm getting my hair cut. My heart speeds up in anticipation for the worst. Daniel sits me down in the barber chair and places a cover around me.

"Don't worry, Mary Alice, it won't be buzzed off. I'll leave you hair because you're going to need it when we escape soon." With that, he puts the longest guard on the clippers. He grabs the hair shears and cuts my hair short. Then he picks up the clippers and shaves.

I can't help but cry as my hair falls to the floor. _Who's going to want me now? My girls have probably moved on by now… Esme, Rosalie, Isabella. _He finishes in less than ten minutes and takes me back to my table. The other doctors strap me down again and tranquilize me.

/

Today is the day. Daniel says that the person he's been waiting for has arrived. We leave in the middle of the night. As soon as we make it to the forest though, a really scruffy man ambushes us. He lunges at Daniel, and I go flying into a tree. They fight for what seems like forever before Daniel finishes him by taking his head.

To scared to move, I stay against the tree and watch as Daniel gruesomely takes the head of the mystery man. There isn't a single drop of blood on him either. A wild looking woman comes from the trees behind Daniel, but he doesn't turn around.

"LOOK OUT DANIEL!" I scream at him. He turns around and greets the woman like a normal person. The expression on my face must be hysterical because my eyes are wide and I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped.

Daniel and the woman kiss. They become intimate like they haven't seen each other for years. I take this moment to run away from the crazy people._ Or is it me that's the crazy one?_ I don't get far before the wild woman from before tackles me to the ground. I roll over and try to push her off, but she doesn't move.

With tears running down my face, I try my hardest to knock her off balance, but she holds on tight. Finally, I punch her square in her nose. She seems surprised that I would even do that and lets me go to touch her nose. Quickly, I scramble up and continue running.

"S-she hit me," is all I hear before I leave hearing distance. The bushes behind me continuously rustle, so I speed up. It doesn't make a difference though; Daniel catches and carries me back to the woman. He doesn't let me go even after I stop squirming.

"Let me go," I say in a deadly serious tone. Daniel doesn't listen and keeps me locked in his arms. I take to different measures. I lean down and bite his arm hard enough to draw blood. He still doesn't let go, so I try to force my way out again. It doesn't work. I finally just sit there.

"Are you ready to listen now?" he says in his always calm voice. I huff in defeat. He and the woman glance at each other before she starts.

"I'm Victoria Hollows, and this as you know is Daniel Hollows. He is my husband that I haven't seen in twenty years. He is a vampire while I am what some people call a rakshasa or metamorph behemoth. I am a demon that can change between a "human" form and a beast form," she explains.

I give her a look of doubt. Instead of saying something, she moves the hair right behind both ears. In an instant, two curved horns grow from her head and a tail appears. I'm shocked. _What. The. Fuck._ She stands up and appears the tiniest bit taller than before.

"This is my original form. It's how I found Daniel." Daniel let go of me before standing up and going to Victoria.

"Another thing, Mary Alice. Well, you see, Victoria and I are your parents." At that I scoff. He gives Victoria another glance before they both flutter to me.

"Mary Alice, I'm sorry, but this will hurt slightly."

EsPOV Jackson, 1910

_My Dearest Mary Alice,_

_I am so sorry, my dear that you were taken. Each day I write in hopes that you will be back in Biloxi, but only Isabella's parents remain. Both she and Rosalie have left town as have I. I had no choice Mary Alice, believe me. My mother betrothed me to Evan before we even met. I had not known about it until you disappeared._

_ Please believe me Mary Alice, I wish for you and the others each and every day. There isn't a moment that I do not think about the three of you and the time we spent together. I must leave now, so please be well, my dear._

_ Love Always,_

_ Esme Platt_

This is the last one; the last letter I will write for my dear Mary Alice. Evan has been suspicious about my writings, so I've had to hide them away. Each day, he gets worse.

When my mother first told me of my betrothal to Evan, I was furious. I had just lost Mary Alice and Rosalie left the same night. The only ones left were Isabella and me. I fought long and hard, but alas it was not enough.

_I can't take much more of this. It is literally killing me._ Evan comes home from work. He comes through the door, and I'm standing there waiting like a good little house wife hoping tonight will be free of beatings. He stalks up to me and roughly kisses my lips.

I fight back the urge to gag or bite the tongue that continuously shoves itself down my throat. His rough hands grope me too harshly, and I find myself wishing for the three pairs of feminine hands I miss so much caressing my body. Evan pushes me to the ground and unbuckles his belt. With his bottom half bare, he straddles my waist and proceeds to rape me.

I fight as hard as I can, but eventually, I give up. He's much bigger than me; there's no way I could actually fight him off. When he finishes, he roughly pulls himself out of me and goes to shower.

"I expect you to go shower when I'm done, you filth." I lie there and sob harshly for my girls.

/

Eight months have passed, and I'm as big as a house. My body aches everywhere, but at least I have no bruises. Evan stopped beating me since we found out I was pregnant, but he still works me like a pack mule. I'm at home resting while Evan is at work.

I sing softly to the baby in my womb waiting for him to kick happily as he had in previous days. I wait with my hand on my womb and my voice lulling, but nothing happens. I feel pain and look down to see blood streaming down my legs. I panic and call 911 for an ambulance. It arrives in five minutes and takes me to the hospital.

/

I wait impatiently for the doctor to come back with news. Carlisle walks through the door with a solemn expression on his face. I immediately burst into tears while he awkwardly walks back out of the room.

/

I find myself looking at the bottom of a cliff in a thin hospital gown. The longer I stare, the more appealing it seems to join my little boy instead of returning to my bastard of a husband. The bad part about this? I haven't even turned twenty; I'm going to die without saying goodbye to Mary Alice, Rosalie, and Isabella. Everything I live for has been taken from me, so there isn't a reason for me to live anymore.

I jump, and in the oh so many seconds I fall through the sky toward the jagged rocks, I think back to the three women I've left behind. I hit the grounds hard, but I don't die. I begin losing consciousness, but before I do, I see Carlisle running to me.

"I'm sorry Esme, but I can't let you end this way."

RPOV Rochester, 1910

_Mary Alice, I don't think I can live without you, but I guess I'll try. I've gone to New York; Rochester to be exact. I'm trying my hardest to follow my dreams like you always told me to._

"ROSALIE, GET YER TAIL IN HERE AND TAKE THIS TO TABLE FIVE!" yells Ms. Janice. I work as a busgirl and waitress at Billy's bar and Grill. Day and night, there are men grabbing my ass and trying to feel me up and down.

Ms. Janice tries her hardest to keep the men down, but there's only so much she can do. Today's just as bad. On my way to get the tray, about five men make a grab at my chest. I block them all with my arms. The entire way to table five my ass is squeezed and touched.

Instead of possibly losing my job by smacking the shit out of all of them like I wish to, I calmly continue my journey through the crowd. I finally make it to table five. There's a rough looking woman there. She gives me a slight smile as I set down her meal.

"Here you are, is that all, or do you need anything else?" I say as cheery as I can with a fake smile plastered to my lips. She cracks an even bigger smile and chuckles. _Isabella, how I miss you…_

"Sounds like someone's holdin a gun to your head. What's the matter, too many brutes grabbing ya?"

"That, and I smell like booze 24/7. Not exactly how I expected my life in New York," I reply with a sigh. She pats the seat next to her. I hold up a finger and go back through the men to get to Ms. Janice.

"Ms. Janice, I'll be taking my break now." She nods her head in acknowledgement. Quickly, I make my way back to the strange woman I met.

When I get there, she's sitting back in the chair lounging. Her face lights up when she notices me. I sit down in the chair across from her and let out a long sigh. She gives another chuckle and I get another pang of sorrow.

"So sweet cheeks, got a name?"

"Yeah, it's Rosalie. What's yours?"

"The name's Vera. Pleasure to make your acquaintance," she says with a wink. _I have to stop this here and now._

"Oh, uh Vera, I'm not single. I have someone special back in Biloxi." Her face falters slightly. Then she smiles bigger than before.

/

I have a shift today then I'm meeting Vera at her place. She has a son about three years old. He has curly black hair and the greenest eyes I've ever seen. He has dimples deep enough to hold liquid in them. His name is Trevor.

I finish my shift at Billy's and meet up with Vera. We talk about any and everything while Trevor naps in my arms. Vera brings up a touchy subject.

"So, I never got around to asking, but what made you come all the way to New York? Especially to a small town like Rochester." I tense up, and the movement makes Trevor shift. I brush the hair out of his face before looking back at my friend.

"I… well, do you remember when we met and I told you I had someone special in Biloxi?" she nods "I don't have someone; I have three people. They were my best friends at some point when we were younger…"

_**Flashback**_

_**1896**_

_** I was five years old, and it was my first day of school. We had new neighbors move in down the street. There was a mother, a father, and a little girl. They looked like the perfect little family, but from the first time I met the little girl, I knew they weren't. She had bruises on her; all over her arms and stomach. From that moment, I vowed to protect her whenever possible.**_

_** "Hi, I'm Rosalie, what's your name?"**_

_** "M-Mary Alice… my daddy told me not to talk to anyone, so I gotta go." She tried to scurry off like a scared little mouse. I couldn't let her go without a friend, so quickly I grabbed her around the waist and held her to me.**_

_** "Please, let me go," she begged me. I couldn't do that.**_

_** "I-I can't. I won't let you go until you talk to me." I turned her around and looked in her eyes. From then on, we were closer than ever. **_

_** She told me everything, and in turn, I did the same. We did everything together; went to the lake, went to school, her house, and my house.**_

_**1900**_

_** We got a new kid in our class. Her name was Esme. Everybody made fun of her because she was chubby and had a boy's haircut. The truth was that Esme's family was poor, so they had to live with what they had. **_

_** Immediately, Mary Alice and I became friends with her. We couldn't see another one of us get bullied. I always stuck up for Mary Alice and Esme. Nobody dared to mess with me; I got the reputation and nickname "The Protector". **_

_** The three of us stayed close together and never let anything come between us.**_

_**1906**_

_** We started high school. Ever since we went through puberty, boys were all around us. Mary Alice didn't grow taller and stayed forever at 4'11", but she lost all her baby fat, let her hair grow, and grew some assets. I on the other hand, shot up to 5'11", grew into my face and long golden hair, and grew big boobs and a big ass. Lastly, our sweet little Esme. Her mother couldn't afford to keep her, so my mother insisted that she come to live with us.**_

_** She grew out of her awkward chubby body and into a nice sculpted body. She took to exercising with me and becoming a vegetarian. Over the course of three years, she became a bombshell. Perfect hourglass shape and everything; all the other girls were jealous.**_

_**1907**_

_** This was the year that we all met Isabella; the witty sarcastic genius. She was so smart; she got bumped up a grade into our grade. For that, she was bullied. That's where I stepped in.**_

_** One day, I heard a commotion as I was walking to lunch.**_

_** "Not so smart now, are ya?" someone sneered. At that, I sped my walk to a run and rounded the corner. **_

_** Isabella was surrounded by three jocks and two cheerleaders.**__** Of course it would be the jocks; fucking idiots!**__** I snuck up behind them and tapped one on the shoulder. He turned around and sized me up before checking me out.**_

_** "Hey pretty thing, you wanted some of this?" he pointed to himself. With a sigh, I replied.**_

_** "No, I don't want any of you; wait as a matter of fact, I do. Come here," he leaned down enough for me to whisper in his ear. "If you don't leave this poor girl alone, I swear by everything that is a Hale, I will make your life a living hell. Nobody will be able to save you-" **_

_**One of the other jocks decided to start the party without me.**_

_** In an instant, I pushed the jock in front of me out of the way, knocked the cheerleaders out, kicked another jock in the crotch, and stopped the last jock's fist from hitting Isabella. Nobody saw me coming, so when I stopped in front of Isabella, she was still flinching away from the predestined punch.**_

_** "Not a good idea. Now, you've already pissed me off. I suggest you leave before you try your luck." Scared shitless, all four of them scrambled to leave. When they were out of sight, I cradled my wrist. Isabella came to her senses and took my injured hand. She inspected it real well before pushing a certain point. I groaned in pain as she held pressure to it; when she let go, all the pain was gone.**_

_**1909**_

_** We had all become fast friends. One day, as we were lounging at the lake, Mary Alice did something crazy. She kissed each and every one of us on the lips. Then she told us her reasoning.**_

_** "Well, I'm pretty sure that I'm in love with each and every one of you. Rosalie, you've been my friend since the first day of kindergarten. I owe you everything because you were and still are my first love. Esme, we met you in third grade, but from the time you spoke, I fell in love with your compassion. Even as they bullied you, you still cared for their wellbeing. And Isabella, I love how you're always just you. Nothing ever phases you, and you always bring out the reasonable side to us. I'll leave you guys alone to think it over. If you still want to speak to me, Rosalie knows where I'll be."**_

_** And she left.**_

_**Flashback End**_

"So, what happened after that?" Vera asks.

"Well, none of us could stand being away from each other as we thought, so the three of us got together and discussed it. I found myself wondering what each of their lips tasted like and acted on it. I first kissed Isabella. Once she got over the initial shock, she responded back in a gentle kiss. Then, I kissed Esme. It took no time for her response, and we had our answers. We all walked to Mary Alice's house, and I took them to her place. It was the place that she went o if her dad ever abused her. We found her there sobbing.

"I ran up to her and pulled her into my arms while comforting her. She told us that her dad had murdered her mom; that she had seen it in her dreams. We believed her and helped her prove it. All the while, we made our relationship stronger."

/

Weeks have passed since I told Vera everything. We became closer, and she visited the bar every time I worked. Tonight is chilly, but Vera's at her usual table ogling the other waitresses. _I swear she's just as bad as the men sometimes._ My shift ends at midnight. There were a couple of incidents that my sole friend took care of. We both leave the bar and walk to the corner.

"Are you sure, Rosalie? I have no problem walking you home. Hell, you could stay at my place tonight if you wanted."

"As tempting as that sounds, Vera, I can't. I have to check on my roommate. She gets lonely sometimes, and it's scary how void her face is of emotions…"

Vera sighs and walks away while waving. When I can't see her anymore, I turn and head in the direction of my apartment. I don't make it far. A group of men, that Vera had taken care of step out from an ally. The leader faces me with a snarl on his face.

"All you little bitches think you can get away from me. It's sad though; your little dyke bodyguard isn't here to save you now. I WILL have you!" I force myself to move; to turn my ass around and run to Vera. Again, I don't make it far. The man grabs my hair and pushes me to the ground. Then he begins to beat me relentlessly. When he feels I've had enough, he unbuckles his pants and proceeds to rape me. As he climaxes, he roughly gets up and kicks me.

"You guys can have your turn now. She's pretty tight, so try not to hurt yourselves," he says with a chuckle.

"But Royce, what do we do with the body?" he tells them to just leave me when they finish. When he leaves, the first one begins his "turn". It takes hours before the last one finally begins.

"I'm so sorry, this happened to you," he says after the others have all left. I can only groan in irony as he doesn't rape me but leaves all the same. It doesn't take long for me to lose my grip on reality. I fight the darkness violently, but I lose. The only thing on my mind at the moment was my love for my girls and revenge on the fucker named Royce.

"I'm sorry, Rosalie, but I can't let your life waste away like this… please forgive me.

BPOV Tennessee 1910

_Mary Alice, nothing's been the same since you left. Esme's mother had her betrothed; I know for sure that she's being hurt… I can feel it. It's like this phantom pain in my soul, and I don't like it._

_ Rosalie left for New York the same night you were gone. I guess she couldn't handle it. I don't know anymore. I have the oddest feeling that something terrible is going to happen to our sweet Rosalie. Mary Alice, does that make me abnormal? Or is it just the power of our bond? _

It's been nine and a half months since I've seen my parents; my home in Biloxi. I haven't heard or seen any of my girls since the day Mary Alice left. It's heartbreaking. I've been traveling around the US ever since, but it isn't the same without the three of them kissing my cheek or cuddling into my side. Or even having Rosalie listen to me ramble as I read my favorite book.

I race down the dusty Tennessee highway on my candy apple red Harley Davidson. The engine is horrible, but it was a gift from my father. I surprisingly make it to the nearest Podunk town before nightfall. I park in the thick forest as to not get mugged. Then, I take out my two blankets and make camp for the night.

As I stare at the stars, I can't help but to think of my sweethearts and how they've been in the last months. It makes no sense for me to, but I let out a short prayer for the future._ Dear Lord, I don't ask for much; hell, I don't think I ask for anything except for the love of my girls. But anyways, I ask of you to make sure that one way or another that my girls and I somehow make it back to each other. That's all I'm asking for Lord. Amen._


	2. Then It Begins Again

A/N: WOOHOO! Two chapters in one day! i already have a favorite and a follow. i guess you guys really like my writing, huh. well anyways, this is the second chapter. i don't think any of them will be as long as the first one, so please don't hate me too much for that. enjoy!

103 years have passed; I can't believe it. It's been that long since I've seen Mary Alice, Rosalie, and Esme. As I lie in my bed staring at the ceiling, I think back to what has happened since that fateful day in 1910; the day it all began.

Alice was taken by the priest and a doctor to an insane asylum. Sadly, I was there to witness it. Mary Alice looked me right in the eyes before she lost consciousness; she gave me a look that said 'run.' I did as she asked because I knew it would do us no good for me to be thrown in there as well. When I made it to my house, both Esme and Rosalie were there. I told them what had happened, and Rosalie couldn't take it.

She immediately left for home and packed everything up before leaving to New York. Months later, I knew she was gone; I couldn't feel her life source anymore. Esme stayed as long as she could, but her mother forced her to leave with her intended. Esme at least said goodbye; showed me goodbye with one last kiss. Eight months later, I couldn't feel her life source either.

The only ones I knew were alive were Mary Alice and me. I couldn't dwell on that though, so I told my father everything, and he gave me the Harley he was saving for my 18th birthday. I took it, and left to see the country and possibly Mary Alice. I never found her, but while I was in Tennessee, I found Emmett. He saved my life from some red eyed vampires. He told me that he was a werewolf and everything that was included with lycanthropy. A few months later, I turned 18 and wished to be bitten so I could spend the rest of my days with my brother. He agreed and bit me.

A year or two later, we came across a red eyed vampire that looked miserable. Emmett and I planned to kill it so that we would be safe. The vampire surrendered immediately and told us he wished to change. I suggested he drink animal blood, so he tried it. Once he was officially on the animal blood diet, he asked if he could stay with us and introduced himself as Jasper. Emmett and I agreed, so our pack became larger.

After about fifty years, Emmett found his destined mate. She was an animal drinking vampire named Kate. She had the ability to shock the shit out of people. It was around that time that Emmett and I found that we had some super abilities ourselves. Emmett had super strength and a force field that could block any type of physical attack; he could even put the attacker in a bubble. We used Kate to test his abilities out. I found that I had a mental shield that could become a physical shield if I wanted it to, I could do telekinesis, and I had the ability to heal anyone I wanted including vampires and myself. Not to mention, I already had a photographic memory.

After I reminisce the past, I get out of bed to continue with my future. We had moved to Forks, Washington to start over again. The four of us are going to high school. I get in my shower and wash my short hair. Then I get dressed in the nerdiest Joker outfit I own. When I go downstairs, Emmett is in his Batman outfit and Jasper is in his Captain America outfit. Don't get me wrong, we love super heroes, but it gets kinda nerdy when you have a super hero themed outfit down to the underwear. I laugh at our coordination and we pile into my '79 Camaro.

As soon as we pull up to the school, everyone gets out, and Emmett gets our schedules. I walk with Jasper and Kate.

"So, how long do you think we'll be here Jas?"

"Hopefully, we can stay here quite a few years; I have a good feeling about this place," he replies. I nod my head and talk to Kate. Emmett finds us and we go to our lockers which luckily are right beside each other. We each fill our lockers with our bags and read off our schedules.

"I have English, US history, pre-cal, lunch, AP biology 2, music, and lastly, gym."

"I have US history, English, pre-cal, lunch, art, AP chemistry 2, and gym," says Jasper. Emmett's schedule matches mine while Kate's matches Jasper's. We all have pre-cal, lunch, and gym together. The bell for first period rings, so we split up and head to class.

"Alright, I'm Mrs. Belfree, and I will be teaching you English 3. When I call your name, I want you to stand and say a few things about yourself." She calls quite a few kids before she reaches Emmett.

"Emmett McCarthy?"

"Hi, I'm Emmett. I like music, food, and swimming. I have a twin sister named Isabella, and we just moved here with our friends Jasper and Kate," he says with a smile then sits down. Mrs. Belfree calls my name, so I stand and speak.

"I'm Isabella, but nobody is allowed to call me that except Emmett. I love to play and listen to music, am Emmett's younger sister, and I lie to swim also." I sit down and mess with my hair. Mrs. Belfree continues the roll and introductions. English passed with me not paying any attention to the lesson. When it ends, we go to history. I try not to snort at the false facts that are given to us. Emmett sits next to me giggling like a madman at all the wrong facts. I mean really; the nineteen hundreds weren't all that bad. Yeah we had the Holocaust, racism, and antigay and women rights, but there was also the point where MLK made the world better by taking after Gandhi, the presidents losing the high and mighty attitude until Bush Sr., and the moment where I became a Godsend for all women and smart people everywhere.

I invented a lot of things that are still used today, but since I was a woman, I gave the ideas to good friends of mine to be made popular. I made the car better, invented the mobile phone, and came up with the plans for the internet. As much fame as I should have gotten, I couldn't because of the whole immortality thing. Now, I just laugh at the irony of me having to learn these things.

When history ends, Emmett and I head over to our math class. I'm speaking to my brother when the most delicious scent I have ever smelled wafts past my nose. I stop mid-sentence and whip my head around to find the source of my craving. I see three vampires in the corner of the hall. There's a male with vibrant bronze hair that's styled almost like mine. He's almost taller than me, but is a couple of inches too short. His body is lanky; beside him is a strawberry blonde woman. Her hair is in waves that reach her shoulders. She has subtle curves but is still beyond gorgeous. The last one is a honey blonde woman with waist length curly hair. Her body has voluptuous curves and she's about 5'11". When she turns around, my heart stops and I gasp.

"Rosalie," I whisper. She stops her conversation and looks around before meeting my eyes. Her own widen and she lets out an audible gasp herself.

"Isabella?" she questions. Emmett pulls me out of my awe by dragging me to our class. As much as I try to struggle, he doesn't notice. With a sigh, I just let myself be taken away from my love. We meet Jas and Kate at the back of the classroom and sit down. I let out a huff and place my head on my desk.

People trickle into the room, but right before the bell rings, three gasps catch my attention and turn it to four. Before my eyes are the three beauties I lost 103 years ago to the date. The teacher walks in and asks them to take a seat, so they sit in the three desks in front of Em, Jas, and me. All of us are abnormally quiet as we take in the features we haven't seen in so long. When class ends, Em tries to pull me to lunch but I growl at him.

"Not now, Em. I'll meet you there." He hears the seriousness in my voice and sees the protectiveness in my eyes. Instead of fighting me on this, he takes Jas and Kate with him as he leaves. My beauties turn to look at me but don't move. I slowly walk up to Rosalie and place my hand on her cheek. I stroke the smooth skin just to be sure I'm not dreaming. My thumb passes over her full lips and trails over her chin as I let my hand drop.

I take a few steps over to Esme and trail my fingertips all over her face. She closes her golden eyes and lets out a sigh. My thumb goes over her closed eyes as I silently beg her to open them. She gets my silent message and opens her eyes for me to take in her emotions. I step away from her and over to Mary Alice. The first thing my hands do is thread in her pixie cut hair to feel the softness. My right hand trails over her ears and onto her face to memorize the contours of it as well. When I'm done, I step away and let out a sob. I'm so overwhelmed, but that doesn't stop my girls' instincts from kicking in. Immediately, two pairs of golden and a pair of navy irises come into view. I throw myself at Esme since she's in the middle. The three of them wrap their arms around me as I cry.

"Come on, we should go to lunch. I'm sure we have people worried about us," Rosalie whispers. The other two nod, while keeping my head in the crook of Esme's shoulder.

"Come on, Isabella; you are too tall for me to be carrying around like this," Esme says playfully. I giggle and pull myself together. I hold out my hands for Rosalie and Esme, and they take them. Mary Alice looks a little sad.

"Well, aren't you gonna jump on, Mary Alice?" she perks up and jumps on my back.

/

When we get to the cafeteria, I spot the people that were with Rosalie with Em, Jas, and Kate. I smile and pull my loved ones with me. We grab three seats since I already know Mary Alice is going to sit on my lap. Em looks up at us in question.

"Em, Jas, Kate, these are my girls that I was telling you about. I finally found them after so long!" I say excitedly. I sit down with Mary Alice on my lap, and one by one, we all introduce ourselves.

"I'm Mary Alice, but I haven't gone by that since the day I left the asylum."

"Hello, my name is Esme."

"I'm Rosalie, but my friends call me Rose."

"I'm Emmett, but call e Em."

"Hello, I'm Jasper, but you may call me Jas."

"The name's Katrina, but if you call me that, I will shock the shit out of you, so call me Kate," Kate says with a wicked smile.

"I'm Edward, nice to meet all of you."

"My name is Tanya; it's a pleasure."

"I'm Isabella, but only four people are allowed to call me that, so please, call me Bella or Bells." Once the introductions are over, I grab the tray Emmett said was for me and stuff my face. Alice and the vampires laugh at my impatience, but I shrug and continue.

The rest of the school day is uneventful. When it's time to go home, we all make plans to meet each other tonight at Esme's place so we can meet Carlisle.


	3. The Past Never Stays In The Past

"So I believe introductions are needed," Esme says from the couch. She beckons me over and pulls my onto her, Alice, and Rose before dragging her fingers through my hair. A rumbling purr resonates from my chest. My mates chuckle, but the Alice begins again.

"I'm Alice."

"Rose"

"Bella," I manage to sigh out.

"Emmett."

"Edward."

"Jasper."

"Tanya."

"Kate."

"Daniel; I'm Alice's real father."

"Victoria; I'm Alice's birth mother."

"Hello, I'm Carlisle, and this is my mate Irina. It's a pleasure to meet all of you," Carlisle speaks in a formal tone. Irina nods in agreement to her husband. For a moment, all of us are quiet, but I break the silence.

"What happened to all of you?" I ask my mates in a sad tone. The three of them look at each other before answering. This time, Rose begins.

"Well, I went to New York like I always said I would. I got a job at this bar and an apartment with a friend of my brother. The bar was complete shit; the uniforms were skimpy, and the men were rude. Every shift, at least twenty men grabbed my ass-"I growl loudly at that. Rose just rubs my leg that's on her, and I quiet down.

"I made a friend; her name was Vera. Funny enough, when I first met her, she hit on me, but then I told her I was taken. We became good friends. Vera had a son named Trevor, and he was just the cutest thing ever. As a matter of fact, Emmett reminds me of him; curly black hair, green eyes, smile," Emmett did as she asked," Even the dimples… anyways, after my shift one day, she asked me about you guys, so I told her the story of how we met and got together. She took it in stride. About a week after I told her, a customer was harassing me, so Vera warded him off. When- when I got off, she offered to walk me home or let me stay at her place, but I-I told her I didn't need it.

"I was walking home when the customer came out of an alley with a bunch his friends. He said "All you little bitches think you can get away from me. It's sad though; your little dyke bodyguard isn't here to save you now. I WILL have you!" I should have run, but I couldn't… he was able to grab me, and rape me. Then he let his shitty friends do the same. Every last one of them did except for one. He apologized but left me to die all the same. That's when Edward saved me. It took three long days of anger and pain filled transforming, but I became a vampire. The first thing I did when I woke up was get my bloodied uniform, track down those men, and kill them. The last one, I left for dead just like he did me; the only thing is that I didn't swallow a drop of their blood. I went home to Edward, cleaned up, and told him we had to move. Ever since, we've been living on animal blood and traveling. He met Tanya, and we continued our pattern." When she finishes, I sit up and trade spots with her. She sits in my lap, and I growl loudly. Esme and Alice look like they want to do the same, but I don't let them. I grab all of them and growl even louder. Everybody else in the room backs away.

Rose turns in my lap and faces me. I look at her with the bright orange eyes of my wolf. _Nobody shall hurt our mates; nobody._ Rose grabs my face with both of her hands and pushes our foreheads together. Her eyes bore into mine while her thumbs caress my cheeks.

"Isa… I'm alright; I promise. Calm down baby." It still doesn't register that she's safe and in my arms. My unfocused eyes meet hers, and she leans down until her lips meet mine. My growling cuts immediately as I'm surprised. She back out of the kiss and stares at me with concern floating through the current of gold in her eyes.

"Are you back Isa?" I nod my head.

"Sorry." They all wave it off because it was my mate instincts. Rose turns around and leans into my warm body. Esme looks at me before Carlisle interrupts.

"Maybe we should wait until later to hear the others?" I shake my head in disagreement.

"NO; I need to hear this. I'm going to have this reaction with all of them if it's a bad story. It doesn't matter because my wolf and I just need to get over it." I give Esme an encouraging look before she begins.

"As you know, Isa, my mother betrothed me to that heathen Evan. He abused me any chance he got. I wrote letters to Mary Alice each week; he found all of them one day. He came home from work drunk and beat me to the ground. Then he proceeded to rape me. Weeks later, I found that I was pregnant," Esme holds her stomach in sadness and my wolf whines, "and it was all good. He stopped beating me; I was still overworked though. At my eight month mark, I miscarriaged. I was devastated and jumped off a cliff." Rose grabs her hand. Alice moves to the other side of me and pulls her into her lap. I wrap my free arm around Alice.

"I was still breathing; my heart still beat. Carlisle found me and changed me. I joined him and his mate; we've traveled almost the entire world because of him being as good a doctor as he is." I reach up and kiss Esme's cheek, and she leans back into Alice for comfort. A moment of silence goes around again, but this time, Alice breaks it.

"I know you saw, Isabella. I mean, you were the last thing I saw before I blacked out, so I know you saw. I was taken to the asylum and kept drugged. They didn't want me having any visions and jeopardize their operation. The thing is, I did have a vision; two of them actually. They were of Daniel, my dad. He was the only nice one at that place. When it came time for my hair to be cut, he gave me a pixie cut," Alice rubs her head with her left hand, "before it was fashionable. One night, he helped me escape and Victoria came along. She was traveling with a red eyed vampire named James. Dad killed James, but I was freaked out when Mom came up and kissed him. I ran for my life, but Mom caught me and tackled me to the ground. I punched her in the nose." We all laugh except Victoria.

"You all laugh, but when she was human, she could pack a damn punch!" Victoria says while pouting and rubbing her nose. Daniel chuckles before kissing her nose and lips.

"Yeah, yeah, but anyways, she was surprised, so I got back up and continued to run. Dad caught me this time and wouldn't let me go. I kicked, punched, and even bit him before I gave up. He let me go and they explained. You see, Dad is a vampire, or 3/4 vampire to be exact. He's also a fourth lion shifter. Mom is a Rakshasa; she turns into a behemoth. So you can guess how surprised I am to find that I wasn't even born human. They had my abilities sealed so that I could be safe and live with the human mother they chose. It just happens that she married an ass after she made the promise. So when they told me that, they bit either side of my neck at the same time to activate my powers. I am vampire, Rakshasa, and lion shifter. I don't need to eat human food, but I do need to hunt to consume flesh and blood every month," Alice finishes with a proud look on her face. I begin to laugh hysterically, and everybody looks at me- including Rose.

"It's just- Esme, you were a vegetarian as a human. Then you became a vegetarian vampire. Alice has always been drawn to hunting; now she has a reason to. Rose still has her morals about harming people; an eye for an eye. It's like nothing's changed; I'm happy for that," I say as I squeeze Rose on my lap. They look at each other before coming to the conclusion that I'm right. I get ready to tell my story when I smell the most putrid thing ever.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" Emmett and I yell. We all go outside to see. In Carlisle's back yard is ten horse sized wolves. Emmett and I look at each other before standing in front of the rest.


	4. They Come In Beast

A/N: Here's the new chapter. It's a really short one, but i'll write a longer one once it figure out more of the story.

A moment passes over both groups. All of a sudden, the tallest one begins to shake before his form turns into one of a human. Both Em and I groan; shape shifters.

"Who are you?" the now naked man demands accusingly. I look at my brother the same time he looks at me.

'Is this guy for real?' I question him. He shrugs his shoulders before answering back.

'Must think he intimidates us; no problem. Maybe we should show these mutts what they're working with?' I grin at him, and we turn back to the smelly mutts in front of us. They stare at us with questions in their eyes, but Em and I just ignore them and continue with our plan. Our bodies shudder like crazy as the both of us begin transformation. Em stops at partial, but I continue to complete to show them how superior we are and to protect Em if needed.

"Do you really think you are in such a position to be asking- no, demanding- anything of us?" Em asks incredulously. The shifters glare and the ones in wolf form growl as menacing as the puppies they are. Em laughs at their poor attempt at intimidation. He nods in my direction, so I let out a loud roar that shakes the field.

"Now, please repeat what you said, but if I were you, I'd try to avoid pissing of the real werewolf in the field," he taunts. The leader glances at us a bit shocked and still naked. I put my head to the ground and place my paws over my eyes.

'Ah dude, I don't need to see your junk!' I scream in my head. The man looks down at himself with a proud look before glaring at us again.

"Like I said before, who are you?" he still demands. I get up and pull on Em's shirt. He pulls it off and gives it to me, so I shift down to my partial shift and use my speed to wrap the garment around the man's waist in skirt fashion. Before he even notices I've been near him, I'm back in my position beside my brother.

"Better?"

"Very," I reply as I give him a high five.

"Since you're relentless in your demanding- even though you came onto OUR property- I guess we will be the polite ones. My name is Emmett and this is my beta and sister Bella."

"Behind us is Daniel, Victoria, Kate, Jasper, Carlisle, Irina, Edward, Tanya, Alice, Esme, and Rosalie, but your focus is on Em and me, not them." The man decides to use his big kid words as he shifts his feet and notices Em's shirt around his waist.

"I am Sam Uley, and this is my pack. We come from La Push, and it would be wise for you and your blood suckers to leave. You're not welcomed here!" he says roughly. Everyone on our side lets out a growl of disagreement. Rosalie steps forward and lets out her opinion.

"Listen here, mutt! Last time I checked, this was a free country and the territory that all of us has claimed wasn't claimed before we got here. As a matter of fact, judging by how rank your odor is, I'd have to say that you guys aren't but a few months old. All of us have at least been around for a hundred years, so where do you get off demanding things of us?" we all look at my blonde mate in awe.

"God I love that woman," I whisper to my brother. He grins and replies with a cheeky comment.

"Don't forget you have two more where she came from." He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, and I smack his arm.

"W-well, I-I; let's go!" Sam commands his pack. All but two leave with them. The wolves look similar to each other.

"The smaller one asks if she can borrow some clothing for her brother and herself," Edward says out of the blue. I look at him, but shed my shirt leaving me in my sports bra. I look at Em for his jean shorts, and he sheds them. I toss the spared clothing at the mutts and wait for them to shift. They come out of the brush in our clothes and stop about ten feet away from us.

"Why have you two stayed behind?" I ask curiously. The young woman before me bows her head slightly before answering my question.

"We have found our mates in your friends."


	5. Guess What

To say that the rest of us are surprised is an understatement. I believe that the thirteen of us are gob smacked and have jaws to the ground. None of us want to break the silence that slowly crept over us.

"So, uh, who are your mates?" I chance my voice to ask what everybody was thinking. The two young shifters point at their respectful mates.

"Wait- you two aren't mated?" I ask Edward and Tanya disbelievingly. They look at each other and back at me.

"We never said that we were a couple. That's what happens when you assume; you make an ass out of you and me!" Tanya says in a snarky tone. I raise my hands in surrender.

"I'll give you that; well guess you both actually have mates now." Both couples slowly gravitate toward each other.

"Uh, we should leave them; you know, for privacy." For once in his life, Emmett said a smart thing without a joking undertone. Those of us that aren't mated to shifters go inside. My mates take up the couch again, so I lie across all of their laps and make myself comfortable. Rosalie plays with my hair while Alice and Esme massage my back and legs. I let out a heavy growl of pleasure.

"So, Bellsy; when are you guys gonna complete the mating bond?" Emmett asks catching me off guard. My growl gets stuck in my throat and causes me to choke on my own spit. I fall off of my girls and onto my knees coughing up a storm.

"WHAT THE FUCK EMMETT?" I scream at him once my fit calms down. He stares at me seriously for the first time since the day he changed me.

"Isabella Swan! You know damn well that this is an important thing that needs to be discussed. You know what happens if you wait too long to complete it. It'll be worse for you since you have three mates instead of one!" he makes a valid point. Alice is rubbing my back to help me further to calm down. My eyes seem like laser beams the way they glare at the floor to avoid Em's.

"What happens if you wait to long for the mating bond?" Rosalie asks. I flinch at the thought of it even happening; I glance at Em to explain. With a sigh, he complies.

"If a werewolf waits too long to consummate with their destined after they find them, the bond will never form, and the wolf loses their shifting ability. They shift into their wolf for the last time and lose their humanity; they have to live the rest of their lives as a wolf. To completely bond, they need to sleep together and then each mate needs to leave their mark; a bite that breaks the flesh."

"How long is too long?" Esme asks quietly.

"Unless the mate is human, the wolf can't wait any longer than a month. That gives them time to get to know their mate if needed. Most wolves mate with each other or a vampire, so they go ahead and get it out of the way. If the mate is human, then the wolf has anywhere from four to six months; six at the max since they have to change their mate with their bite," Em explains further. All of a sudden, my mates all smack the back of my head.

"Why the hell would you wait to tell us something like this?" Rosalie screams at me. I flinch and make myself even smaller than I feel.

"I was trying to find a way to tell you because we can't do it all at the same time. Each one has to be one on one, and I didn't want any of you feeling like I didn't want you." I curl up into an even tighter ball to avoid their retaliation; none of them hit me. Kate walks in and takes Em with her to give us the privacy we need.

"So who goes first?"

"I-I don't know…"

"How about we rock paper scissors it to see the order then come up with a schedule. And to make it more romantic, each of us has three days where you will be the perfect gentleman and take us on a date. That way, you can also get to know each of us again." Alice came up with the perfect solution.

The three of them face each other and begin their tournament. Alice chooses rock, Esme and Rose choose scissors. They do this four more times to pick the order. In the end, it's Alice, Esme, and then Rosalie. I nod my head thoughtfully before gathering my pack to go home. When we get home, I plan the next two weeks to be the best.

/

ARO POV

Carlisle has gone too far this time. I understand his need to feel more human and expand his "family," but it's gotten out of control this time. He has two werewolves and two shifters not to mention all the new vampires he has. Is he trying to overthrow us?

"JANE, ALEC!" I call out to my elites. They flit into the room immediately.

"Yes, Master?" they say at the same time; fucking creepy ass twins.

"You two are going to find Carlisle Cullen and put an end to his breeding; understood?"

"Yes, Master." I flick my hand to dismiss them and go back to my thinking.

How has he found so many vampires? He is going to overthrow me and take my gifted pets. NO! I cannot let that happen. He shall die before he suspects a thing.

/

BELLA POV

It's been a week since I found my girls; a week since we planned our get-togethers and sexcapades. It's been a week, so I have three more to go before anything happens. A sigh escapes my lips and my girls look behind them at me. Each one gives me a reassuring smile before turning back to the teacher. I lay my head on my arms and think about the beginning of the next two weeks.

Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday of this week are all for Alice. So far, I've planned to take her on a hike to this place I found last week. It has an amazing view of the wilderness; plus, if she wants, we can go on a hunt. Lord knows I need to let my wolf out and that she needs a good hunt. Tuesday, I was thinking of taking her shopping; she always loved shopping when we were human. And on the last day, we'll have a romantic night in my room, and finish our bond. Sounds like a plan. I turn my head to face her. She turns a bit and whispers under her breath for me.

"I love it!" I smile in return and lay my head back down. When the bell rings, my mates and I get up and walk with Em and Jas to lunch.

"Jas," I ask cautiously. He turns his head to me, and I ask before I lose my confidence.

"Do you ever get lonely? I only ask because you haven't come across your destined yet, and I worry about you, brother." He gives me a sweet smile and wraps his arm around my shoulders in a sort of hug.

"Don't worry about me, Darlin'. I know I'll find 'er soon. Besides, havin' a future seein' pixie on our side ain't too bad." His smile turns into a large grin at that point. I grin back and wrap both my arms around his waist. Jas is taller than me, so I lay my head on his shoulder. He chuckles and ruffles my hair. I let out a melodious laugh myself and continue walking.

A/N: I threw you all for a surprise, didn't I? Don't worry though, Jazzy gets his mate later in the story.


	6. Tonight Will Be The Night

A/N: So, to make my story longer and less rushed, I've decided to break up the dates in each means that Alice's dates will have three chapters, Esme's will, and Rosalie's will. I guess that's all I have to say right now, but enjoy the chapter!

Tonight is the first night, and I'm beyond nervous. Jasper tries his hardest to calm me down before I get ready for my date, but there's only so much he can do. I take a deep breath and take a shower. When I get out, I'm calmer, so I dry off and get dressed. After I slip on my gray bra and boxers, I peer into my closet for something to wear. My wardrobe looks back at me; it seems like I know nothing that's in my closet.

"EMMETT! I NEED YOUR HELP!" I yell at the top of my lungs. Both he and Jas come running to my room in alarm. When they see that I'm having a wardrobe crisis, they calm down.

"Belly, what's her favorite color?" Em asks soothingly.

"Uh, it's yellow." Jas goes to my closet and ruffles through the yellow section. He pulls out a plain yellow button down for Em to see. Em shakes his head, so Jas pulls out a golden yellow and black Henley. Em approves and asks for some skinny jeans. Jas pulls out a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, so Em throws them at me. I pull on both pieces of clothing and wait patiently for them to finish. Em chooses my custom black and golden yellow converse that he got me for Christmas one year. He chunks them at me with a pair of ankle black socks.

"Alright, you're all set for tonight. Fix your hair and put on deodorant and cologne and you'll be done. Don't say I never help you, got it?" I nod my head in his direction. The two men leave me to finish getting ready.

I go back to my bathroom and stand in front of the mirror. My hair is down at the moment; kinda plastered to my skull. I comb it out and to the right side. Then I leave for my date.

When I pull up to Alice's house, my nerves come back. I stand in front of the front door for a good minute trying to decide if I should knock or ring the doorbell before Victoria takes mercy on me. She opens the door with an amused smirk on her face. It's only then that I notice how much Alice looks like her. She has mostly Victoria's facial features; all except the eye shape and color. Alice walks up behind her and gets our attention. My hand is still in the air from me deciding on what to do. Alice grabs it and pulls me back to my car. I snap out of my nervous wreck in time to open the door for her. After I close it, I slide on the hood to get to the driver's side.

Once I begin driving, Alice fiddles with my radio. She stops it on my cd and choses a song. Not even a minute later, Broken by Seether begins playing. Alice sings along; her soprano voice cutting through beautifully. My eyes are focused on the road, but I wish so much to gaze at her as she sings away. Fifteen minutes of driving leads us to the trail I want to take Alice on. After I hide my car, I grab her hand and we begin running in supernatural speed. We get to the hill in ten minutes.

"Oh, Isa, this is beautiful! How did you find this?"

"I found it when I went on a run one night last week. I knew it would be perfect because you always loved the outdoors and the stars. So, lets lie down and look at the stars!" I grab her hand and pull her down with me. She lays her head on my chest and we stare at the stars for a few hours.

"Hey, wanna go for a hunt?" I ask uncertain. Alice brushes the uncertainty aside and pulls me up by my hand.

"I'd love to." Alice drags me alongside her as she runs through the grassy hills. At the top of the tallest hill, I jump off and shift to my wolf form. I land in a heap of wolf and tumble the rest of the way down. Alice stops beside me in a fit of pealing laughter. I pull her down by her shirt with a huff.

"Hey, watch it; this isn't exactly cheap!" she squeals still laughing. I roll over and pin her under me; when I give her a wolfy smirk, she schools her features.

"You wouldn't." I bend my head down and lick her face repeatedly. She giggles and tries to push me off of her. I shift back to my human form and the licks become kisses. I lean my forehead against hers.

"Alice, will you shift for me?" I ask softly. She stares at me for a minute then nods her head. I quickly roll off of her and onto the soft grass. She quickly strips and shifts. Her body contorts in odd positions; bones break and reform to make her a quadruped. Alice's skin turns into a dark gray fur with even darker stripes. Her face elongates into a short muzzle that has blue and purple markings. Her ears elongate and above each, a horn forms. Her spine extends and a tail is formed with wispy blue hair at the end. Finally, she grows out a blue and purple mane along her spine. She sits down once her change is over. I quickly change back to my wolf and walk up to her.

With my nose, I nuzzle her jaw. She lets out a rumbling purr, and I smirk internally. Alice comes closer and rubs her side against mine and then pushes me over. Appalled, I get up and tackle her to the ground before running off further into the forest. She chases me but doesn't catch me. Instead, she finds a large buck and takes off after it. I turn around and follow her and the buck. When I reach her, she has the buck in her mouth and is waiting for me. Instantly, I nuzzle her face affectionately. She grunts and lays down our meal before lying in front of it. I lie beside her and wait for her to begin. Immediately, Alice nudges the dead buck closer to me for me to start first. I take a tentative bite to rip open the side; she follows my lead and begins to eat also. Once we finish, we gather Alice's clothes and I take her home.

We pull up to her house; I hurriedly walk to her side and open her door for her. She grabs my hand and walks to the front door.

"I had a great time, Isa," she says as she blushes. I duck my head and blush as well. Alice grabs my chin and pulls my head up enough to look at my eyes. Then she leans in for a kiss; I lean in and meet her half way.

It's like our first kiss all over again. Sparks ignite between our lips and the sweetest sound escapes Alice. One of my hands makes its way to Alice's face and cups her cheek while the other creeps down her side and takes place on her ass. Her hands slide down my face and behind my head to pull on the short hair there. A moan escapes my own lips, so I pull her closer by her ass. The space between our bodies diminishes as the sensations take over us. Finally, the need to breathe takes over the carnal desire to take each other on the porch.

"I should probably go now," I say breathlessly. She stares at me dazed.

"Yeah; I guess so." I lean back in and give her one last kiss then return to my car.

The drive back home is peaceful. The radio is playing softly as I think of everything that happened. When I actually make it home, my car is surrounded by my pack. Em pulls me from my car and carries me inside where he dumps me ungracefully onto the couch.

"We want details!" he says in a gossiping voice. I stare at him incredulously before my gaze snaps to the two vampires in the room. They have the same expression of curiosity.

"When we got to the spot I found last week, we watched the stars. Then we went for a hunt in our shifted forms; she's gorgeous! Then I took her home, and we kissed. It was amazing; like the first time we kissed, it was a bit rushed. This was perfection!" I gushed unwillingly. Em and Kate squeal in excitement.

"Em, are you sure you're straight?" He glares at me while his mate laughs.

"Yes, I'm sure, or do I need to prove it to you again?"

"NO! I do NOT need to hear you fucking my sister-in-law's brains out again!" I say with an involuntary shudder. I don't stick around for a reply and head to my room.

Date 1 down, dates 2 and 3 to go.


	7. I'm Falling Even More

A/N: You guys are extremely lucky. Tonight, you get not one, but two chapters! This will have Alice's second date in it. Now, I apologize if the date part seems a bit rushed. There's like no way that I, a person that personally hates all shopping except shoe shopping and art supply shopping, can write an exciting shopping scene. Enjoy anyways!

Alice bounces on her chair next to me. According to her, I'm going to do something spectacular. I have no clue what's going to happen, but she's excited as hell. I look around our lunch table at my two other mates. They're staring at each other with love in their eyes. I smile at the sight and bask in the romance. Everyone is relaxed and talking amongst themselves. Alice lays her head on my shoulder, so I turn my lazy grin to her.

"Hello Isabella!" an annoying voice comes out of nowhere. I jump slightly and turn to face the voice. When what they said registers in my mind, a glower forms on my features.

"Can I help you…" I say leaving an opening for her to supply her name.

"Oh; my name is Jessica. Jessica Stanley. I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me and Angela tonight. We're going to Port Angeles to find dresses for the upcoming dance. You could, I don't know, help us find some?" she says all this while dragging her fingers down my clothed arm. I suppress a shudder at the thought of even doing anything with her and pick her hand off of my shoulder.

"Um… I don't think that would be a good idea. I have a date tonight, and it's really important to my girlfriend that we go," I say stressing the word girlfriend. She backs up a bit and glances around the table at my girls and Tanya. Alice snickers quietly and stares at our mates with mirth swimming through her features. They have some sort of telepathic moment before Rosalie scoots closer to me with a scowl marring her face.

"Oh. I'm sure she wouldn't mind you keeping us company; what's the worst that could happen?" she tries to persuade me with her hand now squeezing along my bicep. I shake her arm off and glare at her.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't touch me inappropriately; especially since my girlfriends are sitting right beside me." Jessica looks at me incredulously. My girls all move closer to me; Rosalie moves into my lap while Alice and Esme squish themselves into either side of me. All three of them are growling softly. I chuckle and kiss each of their cheeks.

"I don't believe you," Jessica says bluntly. I look at my girls and back at her before Alice grabs my face and pulls me into a possessive kiss. She nips my bottom lip then soothes it with her tongue. I moan quietly before I'm pried away from her face and to Esme's. Esme's kiss is slightly more possessive than Alice's. She smashes our lips together with great fervor; her canines catch ahold of my lip and pull as she pulls away. Last but not least is Rosalie. She pulls us into a gentle kiss that quickly becomes more passionate as she turns to straddle me. Her hips grind into mine causing a moan to escape me. Her hands tangle in my short locks as her tongue dashes through the gap my open jaw provides. It rubs harshly against my own but soon slows enough to coax an easy rhythm out of mine. My hands find purchase on her round ass that's steady grinding against my core. Moans are released one after another from the woman in my lap; I somewhat hear Jessica leaving, but I don't pay much attention to her.

Rosalie releases me from her death hold long enough for Alice to pull me back for more. Once Esme does the same, a goofy yet lazy grin spreads across my lips. We all hear Jessica furiously ranting to Angela.

"I can't believe those hoes have Isabella!" I cringe at the use of my full name, so my mates comfort me with their touch.

"Give it up Jess; if she wanted you, she would have dumped her girlfriends for you," Angela says with a bit of longing in her voice. Jessica doesn't pay attention to her, but Jas has a face full of longing for her.

"Why don't you go speak to her Jas?" I suggest softly. His head swivels toward me; he points to himself like he can't believe I would propose the idea for him. I nod my head slowly. With a mental pep talk, he stands and goes to his woman. The rest of us listen while Jas tries his hardest to not make a fool of himself.

"Excuse me; uh hi, I'm Jasper. I was uh wondering if maybe you would like to –I don't know- go to dinner with me?" Angela looks up at him surprised that he was even speaking to her. She takes a moment to compose herself then speaks.

"Um, I would- I would love to. Here; this is my number so you can give me the details. It's very nice to meet you Jasper." Jas walks back to us with a dazed grin tugging at his lips. By the time he finishes his walk to our table, the bell rings.

/

Alice and I are in the car again. This time, we're going to the mall in Port Angeles so I can spoil her with some shopping. Again, Alice jams to the music on the radio; this time it's pop music. I grin and bear as I listen to the ridiculous lyrics of yet another Taylor Swift song.

"Alice, please?" I beg.

"No Bella. Yesterday we listened to your music. Today we listen to my music. Tomorrow, we can listen to the romantic instrumentals we both enjoy. You're just gonna have to suffer baby." I huff in annoyance of Taylor's voice and turn down the radio enough that I could hear Alice's voice instead. She doesn't complain and just lets me enjoy her singing.

When we get to the mall, Alice drags me through the front doors. She takes a quick glance around then pulls me to Hollister. I growl in annoyance and fade out everything that isn't Alice. She grabs article after article of clothing to try on. When she has enough in her arms and my own, she pulls us to a dressing room. When the door is locked, she makes me turn around and begins to try in the clothing she got for herself. When she's done, she forces me to try on the several pairs of jeans she picked out for me. Reluctantly, I give in to her wish; it goes on like this for a while.

Finally, we stop by Hot Topic. I die inside from excitement and run around dragging Alice to get what I want. She laughs because she knows that's how she is with every other store in the mall. When I come back to her, I have quite a few pairs of jean, a bunch of men's tee shirts, a couple of bags, and a bunch of new body jewelry. Alice raises her eyebrow to the body jewelry; I shrug and explain.

"Em and I were thinking of getting some piercings. If we don't like it, we can always heal it back; even stretched ears." She nods her head slowly and has a thoughtful expression before it changes to an impish smirk. I shake my head and pay for the stuff. With Alice's ten bags and my three, we go back to Forks and to our homes.

/

"Hey Em; I got the piercing kits and body jewelry. You ready?"


	8. There's A First For Everything

A/N: Hey guys, i'm back. sorry i've been gone so long and haven't updated, but i couldn't figure out how to write this chapter. anyways, school is about to begin for me. i start my junior year monday, so the updates may or may not come every week as i plan. if it takes me a while get chapters up, please just be patient with me. well as always, i hope you enjoy.

Today is the day; the day I finally lose my "Hundred Year Old Virgin" title. Em's been teasing me about this day for the past twenty years or so. Luckily, I feel like a whole new person. Last night, I pierced Em's eyebrow, cartilage, and lip. Then I helped him stretch his ears to a bigger size. He in turn pierced both sides of my lip and stretched my ears to a bigger size.

"Bells, time for school," Em calls up to me. I look through my closet for the perfect outfit; a black and white splatter tank, a burgundy button up with the sleeves pushed up, white acid washed skinny jeans, black steel toed boots, white musical note suspenders, Jack and Sally plugs, and Em's dog tags. Then I slick my hair back and jump over the side of the staircase to get to the table before Em eats all the food.

"So, what are you planning for tonight?" Kate asks. I swallow the food in my mouth before answering her,

"I'm gonna pick her up around seven so I can get everything set up, then when we get here, there will be dinner, cuddling on the couch watching a movie, then when she's ready, I'll have my room decked out in romantic things. Can you keep her busy like right after school; I'm gonna go to the mall with Rosalie and Esme to get some things for tonight." When the three of them agree, I rush to my car to go to the florist.

"Hello, welcome to Forks Flowers and Trinkets. Do you know what you would like?" the lady behind the counter asks. I look around at the different flowers before making my decision.

"Yes, can I have three long stemmed red roses?" The lady gets my order, and I continue my travel to school. When I pull into the parking lot, I immediately spot my girls and sigh. I park in the spot beside Rosalie's BMW and get out with the flowers n my hand. Then I walk up to each girl, kiss them passionately, and give each of them a rose.

"Oh, Isa, it's beautiful!" they all somehow say at the exact same time. At the same time, they kiss my forehead and cheeks. My lips turn into a goofy smile complete with dimples. In the background, I hear the boys making fun of me, but I don't care.

/

The school day drones on, and by the time dismissal comes, I'm more anxious than Aubrey Posen. Finally, the bell rings; I stand up and escape the classroom as fast as I can while still appearing to be human. Rosalie and Esme meet me at my car while Edward and Tanya take theirs. Before Alice can escape in hers, I pull her into me and kiss the living daylights out of her. When we pull apart, she's the one with the crazy smile. I smirk at the effect I have on her.

"There's more of that later; I'll pick you up around seven, ok?" I whisper in her ear before pressing one last kiss to her lips and getting into my car. I drive to Port Angeles to get the stuff I need while Rosalie and Esme make out in the backseat.

"Hey, you gonna leave some of that for me?" I joke. They both look at me in the rear view mirror with swollen red lips, and it takes all that I am to not pull the car over and kiss them both into oblivion. A low growl escapes my throat when the scent of their mixed arousal hits me. My eyes darken, my fangs extend, and my grip tightens on the wheel to force myself back to reality. Despite my weakening control, I take in gulps of the musky scent and focus back on the road.

Surprisingly, we make it there without any further incidents. The moment I park the car, I hop in the back and pull Esme into me a bit roughly. Rosalie attaches herself to my neck and sucks as hard as she can without breaking the skin. Then she alternates between sucking, biting, and scraping her teeth along my jugular. Sometime between Esme trailing her lips to my neck and Rosalie taking her previous place at my lips, they both straddle one of my legs. As it gets more intense, they start grinding against my legs.

I feel the throbbing of my own arousal as we continue, but I focus on my girls. It doesn't take long for them to release, and when they do, they both stare at me with love filled cloudy eyes and bright red lips. I groan internally at the sight and place a gentle kiss to both of their lips. Esme slumps against me while Rosalie leans her forehead against mine to keep herself up.

"That… was… amazing!" I say as my head fall back. Rosalie's head falls to my shoulder. After five minutes of sitting there getting our bearings back, we go inside the store to get what I wanted; scented candles, rose petals, and some nice wine. Then we go back to the car and go to my house to set it all up. It takes twenty minutes of "decorating" and an hour of cooking, but by the time we finish, it looks like the cheesy scene from a romantic comedy movie.

"Thank you; when the time comes, you're both gonna have a cheesy night like this," I joke with them. They laugh, and then I pull both of them close.

"If my night with you is anything like the backseat this afternoon, I can't wait for our third dates." I kiss Rosalie softly and caress her cheek. Then I turn to Esme and do the same. The two of them run home, so I go to my room to get myself ready.

I search my closet for the perfect outfit. Once I have it, I shower and put on my usual cologne. Then I put my hair into a faux hawk and leave to pick up my date. When I get to her house, it's extremely quiet, and as soon as I get to the door, Daniel pulls me inside. Before I can get my bearings, I'm pushed into a fluffy chair with Alice's parents in my face.

"So, I expect you to be the perfect gentleman; understand?" Daniel says a bit intimidating. I quickly nod my head. Then Victoria grabs my attention.

"Make sure that both of you are comfortable with what happens tonight, ok sweetie?" she says gently. I manage to give her a small- very tiny- smile as Alice comes downstairs looking like perfection. My breath hitches, and my ears heat up in a barely there blush. Her parents move away and allow me to stand up to greet her.

"Hey, Alice; are you ready to go?" She nods her head and smirks at me before grabbing my hand and pulling me to my car. Like the perfect gentleman, I open her door for her then slide over the hood of the car and get in the driver's side.

/

"So, do you like fettuccini alfredo?" I ask as we get inside my house.

"I do; it's one of the few human foods that doesn't have an overbearing smell." I pull out a chair for her to sit in then go get the food and wine. Dinner is overall uneventful, but when I suggest watching a movie, Alice perks up.

The two of us move to the living room and Alice picks a movie; About Time. As it plays, I know I'm only half paying attention because staring at Alice is just so much better. The littlest movement of her lips draws me in; her laugh changing pitches is music to my ears. I don't know how long I've been staring when she turns her head and catches my lips with hers in a sweet kiss. I wait for her to deepen it, and she doesn't disappoint. Her tongue meets mine in a slow tango, her legs grip mine as she straddles my lap, and her fingers grip my hair tightly, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

When the passion picks up, I grab the back of her legs and take her to my room. As soon as we're through the door, I slam it shut and pin Alice against it. Her hips move in wild circles searching for friction of any sort. In the process, my suspenders go flying across the room. Not long after, my bowtie is flying in the same direction as Alice tries to get my shirt off. I put her on the ground and begin to strip myself of clothing; Alice does the same. Once I get my pants off, I glance up at my short statured mate.

"Hell, I never took you to be a boxer brief type of girl," she says breathlessly. I chuckle and finish my race to be naked. When all the clothes are off though, everything slows down. The passion is still there, but we take our time. I step close enough to Alice that our thighs touch as well as our breasts. My hands reach up to caress her face, but she steps backwards to my bed pulling me with her. We end up on my bed with her on top of me; we lie there for a while just exploring each other's bodies.

"You're beautiful; absolutely breathtaking." A slight flush appears on her cheeks at my words. All I do is smile and kiss her sweetly. After a few moments of kissing, the passion builds back up, and Alice grinds herself against my thigh. Moans escape me one after another as the wetness spreads across my leg; my own arousal begs for any kind of attention.

"Alice… Alice, baby; ALI!" She stops a moment and looks at me with lust clouded eyes before resuming her grinding at a much slower pace.

"Ali, baby, I-I want to do it together," I manage to say. She nods her head and positions us to where both our hands can reach each other's heat. At the same moment, we each slide two fingers in. The feeling of her around me and in me all at the same time coaxes a loud moan from my throat along with a pleased growl from my chest. I surge forward to meet her unoccupied lips in another passion filled kiss as both hands begin pumping.

My thumb creeps through her slit to her clit and rubs tight circles against it. Her moans are like music to me, and when I curl the two fingers inside her while rubbing harshly against her clit, a stream of moans and curses flows from her. It hasn't been long, but I can tell that we're both close to release. I roll us over so that I'm on top and increase my movements.

"Isa!" she moans into my ear. When fluids rush from her, I sink my already transformed teeth into the right side of her neck. Curses and moans flood my ears even more.

"Fuck! Isabella, mmm!" My own release happens when I let loose my grip on her neck causing me to clench my jaws again.

When it's over, I'm lying on Alice with my hand still between her thighs. My breath is ragged, and my teeth are still transformed, but I'm content. Alice's right hand is halfway through my back from clawing at it, but as bloody as it is, it doesn't hurt. Alice is beneath me in the same state; my teeth are in her neck, her hand is between my thighs, and her breath is harsh. When I look at her face though, it looks content and filled with love.

"I thought you were a virgin," she jokes. I laugh with her and respond.

"I was; my wolf helped me out though. She didn't want me to screw it up." We pull our hands free, and I roll off of my mate only for her to snuggle into my side with her head lying over my heart.

"Night Ali," I whisper sweetly. She moves her head to look at me.

"I like it when you call me Ali. Night Isa," she mumbles as she drifts to sleep. I follow not long after.


	9. The Day After Is Always The Best

A/N: Hello readers. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. School has been a bit hectic, and I haven't had the desire to write. I refuse to give up on this story because it's actually a good idea. I'm not sure when the next update will be, but I'll try to write more than one chapter. Until then, enjoy this really short chapter.

When I wake up, I notice two things; it smells of nothing but sex, and Alice is cuddling with me naked. My head tilts down to see a halo of inky black hair covering my chest. A growl rumbles in my chest, and I can't help but agree with my wolf; this is amazing. My right hand begins stroking against her hair brushing it out of her face. Her nose twitches when some of the hair touches it, so I chuckle at the cuteness and continue my ministrations.

"Quit it," Alice grumbles against my skin. Her warm breath tickles me, but I keep messing with her just to hear her voice. My thumb strokes over her eyebrow and down her nose; she scrunches it and bites my boob.

"Ow! Dammit Alice, that hurt."

"I told you to quit it," she says around the chunk of my breast still in her mouth. She begins to suck on it definitely leaving a hicky. When she finishes, she pulls back and stares at her handy work. I look down, see the heart shaped bruise on my chest, and can't help but be impressed.

"Come on, you dork," I chuckle as I get up and go to my shower. Alice waits until I'm almost to the bathroom door to jump on my back. I stumble lightly and glare at her through the mirror. She just laughs and kisses the side of my head. With a sigh and the shake of my head, I start the water and get it to the right temperature. Then I shift Alice around until she's clinging to my front and step under the spray. She lets out a soft gasp from the temperature change as I press her to the shower wall.

Once she's soaked from the water, I reach beside her for the soap. Slowly, I let her down until her feet hit the tile. I then proceed to lather her up with my hands. She moans each time I hit a sensitive spot. When I get to her neck, I don't apply soap; my tongue peeks out to meet the bite I gave her last night. She shivers from the contact and sighs as my saliva helps it heal more. I do a thorough job before washing her hair. When I finish, she returns the favor, and we head out to get dressed and meet with my family. I lend Alice some of my clothes- a long t-shirt, panties, and a pair of sweat pants- and get dressed in a black wife beater and a pair of black boxers. She jumps on my back, and I take us down to the food.

"Damn, I could smell the two of you from a mile away!" Em says seriously as I sit down and pull Alice into my lap. A cocky smirk graces my features only to be wiped off the moment Alice notices it.

"Don't be an ass Isa," she says as she reaches for a banana. I hold her closer and hide my face into her neck. When I peek up, her half eaten banana is shoved into my face by Emmett.

"DAMMIT EM! I just got out of the shower," I whine to him. Alice grabs a paper towel and Em's water and proceeds to wipe off my face. When she finishes, she kisses me gently. We get caught up in it until Kate makes her presence known by shocking me. I jump out of my chair, and Alice begins to tumble to the floor. Right as she hits it, she shifts into a lion about as high as the kitchen counter. Her fur is a dark blue-black, and her eyes lighten to an icy blue. I glare at Kate while Alice huffs and lies at my feet. I sit down next to her and lye my head on her side. She licks her paws a couple of times before turning and licking across my lips.

"Ewww, Ali, you got slobber on me!" I while dramatically. She rolls her eyes and nudges my neck and gently nipping at it. I shrug once and let the change take over me. After a few moments, I wrap my slightly larger canine body around her feline one. Kate squeals at the cuteness and races off to get her camera. When she gets back, she snaps a couple pictures. The both of us roll our eyes, and snuggle closer together.

Eventually, the rest of the gang shows up. Both Rosalie and Esme look as sated as Alice and me; each one has a bite mark on the right side of their neck. Alice lazily pulls her head up to look at our mates. She lets out a yawn, and they giggle. Next thing I know, all four of us are on the floor of the living room with Alice and me draped over their legs. I let out a rumbling growl when Esme runs her fingers through my fur; Rosalie does the same for Alice. At this moment, life is pretty close to perfect.


End file.
